


The Sound of Silence

by poselikeateam



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Caring Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Service Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Trans Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poselikeateam/pseuds/poselikeateam
Summary: Sometimes, the world is simply too loud for Geralt. He tries to ignore the sensory overload when it gets too much. He should have known that Jaskier would find this unacceptable. He also should have known that the solution would be brought into the bedroom. After all, is there anything that doesn't make Jaskier think of sex?[Fill for the Geraskier Kink Bingo, Card E, "Sensory Deprivation"]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117
Collections: Geraskier Kink Bingo





	The Sound of Silence

"Just trust me."

Now, usually, those words have the exact opposite effect on Geralt of Rivia. Blind trust is one of the most surefire ways for a witcher to get killed. The thing is, when it's Jaskier... Well. Simply put, the bard has given him every reason to actually trust him. 

That's how he ends up agreeing to this. Jaskier has always been so attuned to Geralt's emotions, moreso than even the witcher himself. (Which, to be fair, is mostly due to the fact that he'd always been taught to shove them down deep. An emotional witcher does not last long, out on the Path.) He has long been able to read even the subtlest change in Geralt's expression and body language, is fluent in all of his grunts and gestures. If anything is bothering him, Jaskier knows; and, though it vexed him at first, Jaskier has always made it his personal mission to help wherever he can.

It's no secret that Geralt's enhanced senses are as much of a bother as they are a boon. One of the problems they'd run into, at the beginning of their companionship, was how loud Jaskier is. He'd learned pretty early on what volume to stay under, and he knew when Geralt's head started to pound because noises were just _too much_. It's one of the unfortunate side-effects of the mutations, one of the things Geralt has always just resigned himself to experiencing. He has to wait it out, and then he'll be fine; everything will go back to a tolerable level of _too much_ eventually.

Jaskier, dedicated as he is to Geralt's comfort, insists he's found something that will help. Geralt shouldn't be surprised that Jaskier went out of his way to help him like this, but it still throws him, sometimes, that _anyone_ would care about a witcher's comfort. He wonders if the bard will ever stop surprising him. 

The solution, apparently, is earmuffs. 

"Just trust me," Jaskier insists when Geralt raises one snowy brow in question. Geralt sighs; he knows that he's already lost this battle before it even starts. 

When he puts the earmuffs on, everything is— silent. It's completely silent, and he thinks he can hear, just barely, the ocean. It's like putting a shell to his ear, almost, but quieter, soothing. It's a white noise that, for perhaps the first time since the Trials, is actually _soothing_. Perhaps even more surprising is that he can see Jaskier's mouth moving, but he can't hear a fucking word. Not a sound. 

He takes them off, and everything comes back. Apparently, they are magic. ("Really," he snorts, "I couldn't tell.") 

It doesn't take long, really, for the earmuffs to make their way into Geralt and Jaskier's nighttime activities. There's something about it that's... thrilling, almost. He can still see, still knows where Jaskier is and what he's doing, but he can't hear a single thing. It's safe. _He's_ safe. 

Usually, Jaskier talks his way through fucking him. The bard praises him, moans his name, makes his appreciation known. Geralt can still feel the vibrations of his voice, but he can't hear it. He only hears the ocean.

It's exciting, somehow. Without Jaskier's unceasing narration (which, don't get him wrong, he also enjoys; he likes the praise, the endearments, the softness, but _this_ is something else entirely), there's an element of surprise. He doesn't know what Jaskier is going to do next. He can't hear the bed creak, can't hear if someone is banging on the wall next to them, can't even hear his own voice. It's like he's in a vacuum, like nothing exists beyond the two of them, here and now. 

The moment Jaskier's cock enters his cunt is so intense he almost comes on the spot. When the bard is fully sheathed within him, and thumbs at Geralt's own cock, he _does_ come.

With his first orgasm out of the way, Jaskier starts fucking into him. Geralt focuses on whatever he wants — Jaskier's face, screwed up in pleasure; the way the hair on his chest clumps with sweat from the exertion; the feeling of his bard fucking in and out of him; his lute-callused fingers clinging tight to Geralt's thighs, pushing his knees up to rest next to his earmuffs. 

It's so intense, so _much_. He didn't know it could be _like this_ , not worrying about their surroundings, surrendering fully to the sensations as Jaskier's cock hits his sweet spot dead on, again and again. _Fuck, Jaskier, fuck!_ he groans — at least, he _thinks_ he does, but he can't tell for sure. He could be whispering, or shouting, and it _doesn't matter_ either way.

Geralt comes again just as Jaskier does, the bard spilling inside him, the grip on his thighs tightening beautifully. As they come down, Geralt slowly takes his earmuffs off, and sound slowly comes trickling back; apparently, it's part of the enchantment, so that he doesn't get overwhelmed by the sudden return of sound. 

"So?" Jaskier pants, those talented fingers now drawing nonsense patterns on Geralt's scarred chest. "Was it good?"

"Mm," says Geralt. "More than good." 

Jaskier grins, and Geralt knows that this won't be the last time they use the earmuffs for this purpose.


End file.
